Xavier
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 18: The Liberation of Leonster |class =General |mirage = |voiceby = }} Xavier is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. A former general of Leonster, he is forced to work for the Grannvale Empire under Gustav after his country fell to protect his people from annihilation. Profile Xavier first appears when Leif's army storms Leonster in Chapter 18, where he is taunted by Gustav for being a traitor to his country. Filled with shame over his position, Xavier agrees that he will not be accepted by his people even if he tries to rejoin them, and thus takes up arms to fight against Leif's army. Leif, desiring to persuade Xavier to rejoin him, devises a plan with August to convince the general's eight lieutenants to defect by getting their family members to talk to them. If Leif's army succeeds in completing this difficult mission, Leif will be able to speak to Xavier. Xavier, grateful to be able to see his liege grown up into a fine leader, expresses remorse over his role in betraying his country. Leif does not blame him, and instead apologises for having abandoned Leonster, before thanking the general for having worked tirelessly to protect his country's people. The prince then requests that Xavier lend him his aid, and the general will join the liberation army. Xavier then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He works alongside Leif to build the New Kingdom of Thracia thereafter, where his rich experience and vast knowledge are said to be invaluable in making important decisions. Personality Xavier is a man of honour with a strong love for his country, willing to sacrifice his personal dignity in order to protect his people from coming under harm. This is clearly shown through the way he appeases the antagonistic Grannvale Empire by agreeing to fight for them, under the condition that they do not bring harm to the Leonster civilians. Xavier is also known to be a sentimental person, as can be seen in his conversation with Leif, where he is clearly overcome by emotion over seeing the prince's growth into an esteemed leader. In-Game Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |45% |55% |50% |70% |15% |10% |1% |} Support Bonus |} Overall Xavier is a solid addition to your army the moment he joins, with access to all weapon types save for Tomes and Staves, possesses a Leadership Star, and also comes with three powerful skills: Wrath, Charge, and Great Shield. The combination of his high base Defense and HP, Strength, and Skill, along with Wrath and Great Shield, makes him a fierce defensive unit that is difficult to defeat by enemies. Taking advantage of Xavier's A rank in Bows and Axes allows him to use any non-personal weapon in the game from either type right from the start. As he is the only unit to arrive with an A rank in Bows, a weapon very rarely used by units within Thracia 776, he thus has near exclusive access to A and B rank bows like the Brave and Master Bows. It is worth noting that Xavier is one of only two playable characters able to use Lances indoors, the other being a promoted Dalsin. Though contrary to his manual artwork, Lances are his lowest weapon skill at E rank and raising it will be a time-consuming process. Ending Xavier - Loyal Warhorse ( ) :"Xavier devoted himself to the establishment of Leif's New Kingdom of Thracia. A man of ample experience and knowledge, his advice always identified the root of a problem. While the New Kingdom of Thracia's government was still developing, younger staff found his counsel invaluable." Quotes Trivia *Xavier's manual artwork depicts him with a Lance, despite the fact that his Lance weapon level is the lowest of all his weapon levels. *Xavier, Olwen, Ilios and Galzus share identical growth rates. *Along with Selfina, whose Bow rank is B, Xavier is the only bow unit in Thracia 776 to join with a bow rank above rank E. Gallery File:TCGXavier.jpg File:XavierFE5.png|Xavier's portrait in Thracia 776. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters